Dreams
by FandomWriter2334
Summary: Lucy has a reoccurring dream about Freed. When she confronts him, ..things happen. Read to find out more! *Not for children, gonna tell you that right now.* FreLu/RuneStar!


**Sup here's another story! I'm starting this multi chapter story called Secret Lovers :3 I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>He was there, touching her gently in sensitive spots. She just loved it, and it was making her want more. Wrapping her arms around his neck their lips interlocked, tongues dancing together. When he pulled away, Lucy whimpered quietly. He pushed in, making her moan loudly. Just as she was nearing her climax, he leaned in, whispering in her ear.<p>

"Lucy..." His soft voice resonated in her mind as she jolted awake.

"Lucy, Lucy! Wake up!" Natsu was shaking her, with Happy close by. He sniffed the air, and got serious for a moment. "Happy, could'ja leave for just a sec?" The blue cat nodded with an 'Aye Sir!' and flew out the window.

"Were you dreaming about him again?" The pyromaniac asked.

"Y-Yes..." Lucy replied, closing her legs and blushing darkly.

"The only way to get rid of it is to talk to him."

Lucy nodded weakly. She knew that. But...

_It would be hard to confront the intelligent, calm and collected Freed._

After Natsu lefft, Lucy got herself ready for the day, dressing up in her usual clothes and putting on light makeup. Sighing quietly, the blonde left her house, walking to the guild. She pushed open the guild doors, smiling lightly. Although she got some weird looks when she walked over to the table where the Raijinshuu sat.

"Freed!" Lucy called, and he turned around to look at her with his turquoise eyes. She couldn't knock the dream out of her mind, and to be honest, she was getting wetter by the second.

"Yes, Lucy?" Freed answered. For a few moments she was a sputtering mess, Then she recollected herself. _The worst he could do was reject you, right?_

"Can.. Can I talk to you... privately..?" The celestial mage asked.

"..Of course." The green-haired mage replied, standing up and walking towards the back room, with Lucy in tow.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" The rune mage inquired as he shut the door. It was kind of awkward, standing in a room, alone, with a beautiful busty young woman.

"I.. Uh.. I wanted to...to tell you that..." Lucy fumbled over her words, blushing brightly. _Damn it, this was really hard. Just tell him the truth._

_"_I had a dream about... you, and... It won't go away. I've tried so many things, and they just wouldn't work."

He stayed silent for awhile, pondering this new information.

"I was... you know, one of _those_ dreams... and Natsu said the only way to get rid of it was to.. to talk to you."

A lightish pink dusted across his cheeks. _So she had an erotic dream about me? The best course of action would be to... fulfill it.. _Freed thought.

"I'm a virgin, and I have no idea how those thoughts got into my mind since I've never been-" Lucy rambled on, but was cut off as a pair of lips met hers.

"-Kissed." The blonde beauty finished after Freed had pulled away, chocolate orbs wide with surprise. "Why did you..?"

"I can't say I haven't thought about it before, Lucy. You're quite gorgeous," Freed replied, smiling. "And, the best way to resolve a problem such as this, is to fulfill it." He added, pulling her close to him.

"W-We can't.. have sex in the guild!" Lucy whisper-shouted.

"Yes, but we can at your apartment." Freed stated with a smirk, swiftly grabbing her hand and tugging her out the door and soon out of the guild. They walked down the street in silence, and up the steps to her home. Lucy shut the door after she stepped in. Freed took off his coat and rapier and placed it on the coat rack. The stellar wizard was just about to speak, but she was pushing onto her bed in a rush. Freed was between her legs and his arms boxed her in.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this to be a reality," Lucy breathed.

Freed hummed in agreement as he kissed and nipped at her neck, although he didn't really hear what she said. A hand slipped up her shirt and met and fabric of her lacy pink bra. The rune mage reached behind her and unclasped it, tossing it over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Lucy tugged at his shirt, undoing the buttons in a rush. The shirt flew onto the ground also, as the male had just ran a hand over her large breasts. Lucy would have to admit, Freed was_ sexy_. The pants also left, leaving him in his boxers. The blonde unconsciously licked her lips as she looked over his chiseled chest.

Freed let out a chuckle. "You like what you see, Lucy?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Lucy spoke in all honesty.

The green-haired male leaned down to take a perk nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Lucy moaned softly as he grabbed the other one, rubbing a thumb over her other nipple. He would switch; from sucking on the right one and squeezing the left one and vise versa. Lucy was disappointed when he left her mounds, but the disappointment was short lived when she felt her legs spread a little wider. Freed was trailing kisses across her jaw, and then finally reached her lips, capturing her in a heated kiss. His tongue brushed past her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth a little wider so he could explore her mouth. Lucy's tongue did the same, and soon they were twirled together.

The bulge in Freed's pants and the ache in between Lucy's legs drew them closer. Freed slipped a hand down to her panties and rubbed her through the cloth, making her moan. The sound was quickly swallowed by another kiss. Freed pulled them off, and Lucy basically ripped his underwear off. Positioning himself in front of her soaking wet entrance, Freed looked into her eyes. They were clouded with lust and passion.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course.." Lucy moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Freed quickly slammed into her, breaking her hymen. Spots dotted the blonde female's vision as pain shot through her. It passed a few seconds later, and Lucy started to feel the pleasure building up inside her as he pounded into her core.

"Hah.. Mm.. Freed.. faster..!" Lucy moaned, entangling her hands in his green locks. He obliged, and captured her in a deep kiss. The blonde all but screamed his name as she tipped off the edge and into ecstasy. Freed released, her walls tightening around his member. When all was finished, they were left panting and sweaty.

Burying his face in her neck, Freed smiled. "Was I just like the other me?"

"No," Lucy replied, "Better than that." She giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

"What happens now?" The blonde celestial mage asked, adjusting herself to look at him.

"I assume that we're lovers now."

"Can we keep it a secret?" Lucy didn't want Mirajane to get too excited. Or angry.

"Yes. Bixlow would.. Freak out." Freed explained.

"Well," She placed a kiss on his lips. "How about round two?" She grinned.

"Of course, my lover."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, here's chapter one! Steeaaaammmy! I got all sweaty writing this xD not really, but I hope you like this lemony goodness!<strong>


End file.
